No me retes, bastardo
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Lovino le propone a España cambiar de papeles. España le da una condición, más que posiciones, hay que saber llevar la batuta ya sea en un simple beso o caricia. Tiene que abordarlo desde el comienzo. El italiano se la verá en un enredo. SPAMANO ONESHOT.


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Malas palabras..marca registrada de Lovino, algo de azúcar, arcoíris y colores, crack al final….intento de lemmon…ni citrus quedó….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino se había quedado a "dormir" en casa de España. Lo cual significaba que harían cualquier cosa menos cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Total, ser un país, con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva, y mantener una relación sentimental, dicho sea de paso, con otro país, es difícil. Muy difícil. Para que hacerla larga, después de una noche placentera, por nada el ibérico era el país de la pasión y todo eso, el italiano se puso a pensar seriamente en algo. Desde que España es su mari-amigo-novio, siempre ha sido lo mismo. Más allá de una simple posición, arriba o abajo, atrás o adelante, era él el que llevaba la batuta de la relación. Es decir, desde hace siglos, sí, varios cientos de años, había sido así. El que comenzaba siempre era España, sea un beso o una caricia o algo más, Lovino se resignaba a recibir. Esto tenía que cambiar, por algo los italianos no son los mejores amantes del mundo. Y él era el capo (literalmente).

-Estás pensativo, Lovi-le dijo Antonio mientras le jalaba el rulo al italiano. Estaba durmiendo, pero lo dspertaron los movimientos de su pareja.

-Maldito bastardo-chigiiiiiii-¡Suéltame!-chigiiiiiii-trataba de articular palabra Lovino, pero si se metía con su rulo, era imposible.

-No estabas diciendo eso hace una hora-rió burlonamente el español.

-Mierda, déjame dormir….¿crees que no me canso?

-No te voy a dejar dormir hasta que me digas en qué estás pensando.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos va a ser dentro de dos semanas…

-Nuestro aniversario…fusososososo….

-Eso…joder…estaba pensando-el italiano no estaba muy seguro de decirle a España-después de casi trescientos años…

-¿Te has aburrido de mí?

-Maldición…no…-Lovino se voltea para ver a Antonio directamente a la cara.-¿De dónde te salen esas ideas, imbécil?...Sólo quería probar algo nuevo….

-¿Algo nuevo?...

-Ir arriba…..-Lovino soltó su idea como quién da una mala noticia…de a pocos…

-¿Arriba de qué?- Antonio se hacía el desentendido.

-No te hagas es idiota, bastardo. Arriba de ti, joder.

-¿Quieres ser el….el activo?

-Exacto, yo siempre soy el que recibo…es hora de cambiar…

-¿No lo podemos decidir por yan ken pó?

-¡NO!, tú ya has sido el de arriba por trescientos años…déjame probar a mí por una maldita vez…-Lovino comenzaba a enojarse….

-Ok, no te molestes….¿Estás seguro?...Digo…podemos jugar al Winning Eleven, tu selección contra la mía…o al Monopolio….no muy largo….¿Damas chinas?

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!...Yo voy arriba y punto- España todavía no aprende que si una idea se le mete a la cabeza a Lovino, nada, repito, nada, se la sacará.

-Está bien…sólo que tendrás una condición….yo siempre comienzo en todo…no sólo es el hecho de estar arriba…tú me vas a abordar….desde el principio…

-¡No molestes bastardo!...Yo sólo he pedido estar arriba….

-Lo tomas o lo dejas…es eso o nada…¿O acaso crees que no eres capaz de hacerlo?

-¡No me retes, maldición!...-Lovino odiaba que pusieran en duda sus habilidades-¡Te mostraré todo el espíritu italiano, joder!...

-Muy bien Lovi, vas a enseñarle al Jefe España qué es lo que has aprendido en todos estos años….tienes una semana para preparar tu estrategia…el día de nuestro aniversario será tu evaluación….esta vez será en tu casa…

-Reto aceptado, saldrás por los suelos, jodido imbécil, crees que no voy a ser capaz.

-Espero no me decepciones, fusosososooooo…-España se quedó dormido no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su italiano.

El reto estaba hecho. Sólo debía llegar el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana se hizo nada y la fecha llegó. Normalmente, la pareja celebraba su aniversario en España, pues era Antonio el que solía preparar todo. Esta vez el ibérico viajó hasta Italia, llegando en la mañana del mismo día. Lovino lo estaba haciendo bien…habían salido a pasear por un centro comercial, al cine…esas cosas que hacen las parejas en su aniversario….. también había preparado una cena en su casa….a pesar de que sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores…le había pedido ayuda a Feliciano…sólo que le pasara sus recetas…porque él solito se las apechugó para preparar todo y sin explotar nada. Bien, todo listo. Empezaba lo bueno.

-Me has sorprendido, Lovi. Para ser la primera vez que organizas uno de nuestros aniversarios, ha estado realmente genial.-le dijo el español con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, joder.-a Lovino le temblaba todo. No era la primera vez que estaría con Antonio, pero sentía como si lo fuera. Estaba rojo, realmente, se la había estado preparando toda la semana para los previos pero no para el partido decisivo.

-Pero ahora empieza lo bueno.-Antonio le mandó una mirada pícara.

Cuando España quería abordarlo, normalmente, le agarraba desprevenido abrazándolo o besándolo por detrás. O comenzaba a jalarle el rulo, era el punto débil del italiano, cuando era tocado ahí, inmediatamente bajaba la guardia. Pero España no tenía una zona en especial. Ni estaba desprevenido. Lovino prefirió un ataque frontal. Se paró y caminó hasta la silla donde estaba sentado el español. Se sentó encima de sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Maldición, bastardo, tu cara se ve más idiota de cerca.-Lovino comenzó a besarlo, en la frente, las cejas, los ojos…

-Pero así te gusto….-España colocó sus manos en el trasero del italiano.

-No está tan bueno como el tuyo.-le dijo en el oído. España dio un respingo. -¿Tu punto débil?

-No, es tu voz de mafioso la que….-Antonio dejó de hablar…el italiano bajó a su nariz y luego a su boca. Pero…

-Lovi, me besaste los dientes.

-Joder, bastardo, deja de hablar.-Lovino volvió a besarlo de nuevo, pero…

-Lovi, tienes que abrir la boca…-el italiano le había dado un pico con los labios juntos.

-¿Puedes callarte, maldito imbécil?-a Lovino le estaba dando vergüenza darse cuenta que no sabía besar. A la tercera la vencida. El italiano siguió todas las instrucciones. Abrió la boca y uso la lengua.

-Es cuestión de práctica.-le sonrió España. Ahora el siguiente paso, seguir bajando. Lovino atacó el cuello.

-¿No sería mejor ir subiendo?...A menos que hayas planeado hacerlo aquí…

-Bien.-España tenía razón. Pero subir así como así haría que el ambiente se pierda. Antonio solía cargarlo o él se le colgaba entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura mientras se besaban. Pero definitivamente, el italiano no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para levantar al español. A falta de recursos, sobra la creatividad. Lovino se quitó la corbata y se la puso alrededor del cuello como si fuera un collar de perro.

-¿Ahora soy tu esclavo?-España le dio una mirada salvaje.

-Exacto, bastardo.-Lovino se paró de la silla tirando de la corbata. Antonio lo siguió. Para el italiano, la situación era curiosa, parecía que España lo llevaba a él. Es que era el más alto. Lovino trató de besarlo pero tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. España normalmente se agachaba. La altura definitivamente ayuda.

-¿Podrías?-Lovino veía desde abajo al español esperando que bajara su cabeza.

-Lo había olvidado.- España se dejó llevar por el italiano, quien caminaba de espaldas hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-Cuidado con el….-España quiso prevenir al italiano…

-¡Arghhhh! Joder…¿De dónde salió este escalón de mierda?-Lovino se cayó sentado sobre las escaleras y España encima.-¡Quítate! Me aplastas…-chilló tratando de sacarse a Antonio de él…-Dolió….mucho-exclamó mientras se sobaba la retaguardia…-Lo bueno es que no me va a terminar el doliendo el trasero a mí después…

Para que hacerla larga, entre trastabilleos y golpes, lograron llegar a la habitación del italiano.

-Lovi, la has arreglado para mí….que amor….-dijo España al ver la recámara limpia y ordenada, sin ropa tirada en el piso, restos de empaques de comida o papeles por todos lados, que era cómo siempre estaba…

-Cállate maldición….sólo…pasé una escoba….-Lovino odiaba que España pensara que era detallista o que se había preocupado en exceso por el hecho de preparar su cita….

-Hace tiempo que no la veía así….¿Será hace cincuenta años que no venía a limpiarla?...No suelo quedarme mucho en tu casa…

-Te dije que te callaras, bastardo. -Lovino tenía una pistola en la mano apuntándole a la cara.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- España no podía ocultar su miedo, hasta había levantado los brazos. Temía que el italiano se haya inspirado en una película de mafiosos para el encuentro, o algo por el estilo. No vayan a terminar accidentados, o lo que es peor, muertos.

-Es de juguete.-Lovino se la puso en la sien y disparó. Se oyó solo un sonido. Antonio recuperó la calma.

-Ahora échate. Eres mi esclavo y tienes que obedecerme.-El italiano puso el cañón de la pistola justo en el corazón del español.

-Está bien.-Antonio accedió y se acostó de espaldas a la cama. Lovino se le acercó pero a la hora de querer subirse encima del otro….se resbaló….

-¡Joder, mil veces joder!- se había ido de bruces contra la cara de Antonio-¿Ahora qué mierda pisé?-miró al suelo y no vio nada. Observó sus zapatos, cordones desanudados….-

-Mi nariz, Lovino….-el español se la cogió para sentir si sangraba.

-No pasó nada, maldición…-Lovino le quitó la mano y le dio un beso ahí.

-La mejor cura para el dolor son tus besos-le sonrió Antonio….

-Sólo para eso, porque sigues siendo un idiota….-Lovino siguió besándole por toda la cara.

-Es que tú me pones así, entonces…estoy condenado a ser idiota por toda la eternidad….

Lovino dio el siguiente paso. La ropa. Tenía que quitársela. Agarró la corbata de Antonio tratando de desanudarla.

-Joder…¿Quién te ha hecho este nudo?...¿Popeye el Marino?...-Lovino trataba y no podía desatarla…

-Lovi…

-Espera, ya va a salir….

-Lovi…tiene elástico.- España se la jaló para dejar al descubierto una liga que le rodeaba el cuello.

-Maldición bastardo, cada cagado año me la paso regalándote corbatas para todas las ocasiones especiales y justo tienes que usar esta.-gruñó el italiano. Había quedado como idiota.

-Es que tenía tomates por todos lados...

-Es fea…-Lovino se la quitó y la tiró a un rincón. Ahora la camisa. Los botones.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?...

-No…maldición, los botones de tu camisa están atorados….no me digas que también tienen truco….

-No, no tienen nada…

-Mierda, se salió uno…parece que está pegados con baba….

-Lovi, esta camisa es nueva…la compré para la ocasión….

-No debes haber gastado mucho en ella….joder…se salió otro botón…..

-Es una Hugo Boss….toda mi mensualidad se fue en ella.-lloró Antonio….

-De todas maneras, era fea, igual que la corbata….

-Lovi….

-¿Qué carajos quieres?...

-¿Cómo es que tú te desvistes?...No veo tu ropa rota…está en buenas condiciones….

-Eso crees….la cinta scotch y las grapas son mis mejores amigos.-Lovino le enseñó la basta de sus pantalones…toda engrapada….igual el dobladillo de la mangas de su camisa….-A Armani le dio un derrame al ver unos de los ternos que me regaló tenía stickers detrás de los ojales….

-Mis pantalones me los quito yo….¿ya?...-España ya había perdido bastante dinero en la ropa que Lovino le iba echando a perder…..

-Cállate, bastardo...ahora sigo yo…..-Lovino iba a desvestirse el también…

-Esa camisa te la regalé yo…trata de no romperla…

-No lo haré, mira, la adapté…..-detrás de los botones tenía pega pega.-Así es más rápido, maldición.

-Versace, retuércete en tu tumba….

-¿Dijiste algo?...

-Nada…

Para no seguirla haciendo larga, Lovino terminó rompiendo los pantalones, cayéndose unas veinte veces más sobre Antonio, sacándole algo de sangre….sobre todo cuando le dieron ganas de bailar tarantela sobre él con una pandereta en la mano derecha y su pistola de juguete en la izquierda. Claro, le agregó letra….la letra que él quiso….."Soy el capo de la mafia y tienes que obedecerme, esclavo" o "Sentirás la defensa siciliana, Mascalzoni" o "Italia no ha ganado cuatro mundiales de fútbol por las puras, porca misseria" o "Berlusconi me va a llamar pidiéndome secretos de alcoba"

Después de que Lovino entrara en el español, este se quedó seguro de algo. El italiano podía estar arriba, pero jamás empezar el round previo. Esa era la base española.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tal estuve, bastardo?-Lovino preguntó al final de todo.

-Muy bien….Lovi…cumpliste tu tarea…te llevaré a ver al Napoli jugar en primera fila.-España decía la verdad. Lovino lo hizo bien a excepción de que sentía que una aplanadora le había pasado por encima, demasiado golpe previo. En ese momento su cerebro ya no medía el dolor ni el cansancio.

-Entonces, lo vamos a repetir…..

-Dentro de trescientos años más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después, España se fue de juerga con sus ilustres amigos Francia y Prussia. El aspecto del ibérico era deplorable. Lleno de golpes y moretones por todos lados.

-Oye, España, has sido víctima de violencia familiar o qué….-Prussia exclamó mientras expulsaba la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

-Creo que ha querido imitar las prácticas sadomasoquistas de tu hermano con el italiano mafioso de su novio…-agregó Francia muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

-Ninguna, Lovino estuvo arriba esta vez…-explicó Antonio mientras se limpiaba la cara de la cerveza que le había caído.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-chillaron al unísono los otros dos.

-Lo que escucharon. Aunque no fue malo en lo absoluto.

-¿Dice que no fue malo?...Tienes el labio y las cejas partidas, tu ojo derecho está morado, el izquierdo ya está negro….cómo tendrás otros lados.-dijo el francés horrorizado.

-Lo bueno, mi estimado Francis….es que nosotros nunca vamos a estar abajo…no te preocupes….kesesesesesese…- lo animó Prussia.

-Bueno, yo le prometí a Mattheew que en nuestro aniversario podría intentarlo….-aceptó Francia con algo de resignación…

-El awesome yo nunca será el de abajo, lo puedes apostar…o sino tendré que jugarme una partida de ajedrez con el señorito…nunca le ganará al gran estratega que soy….

-¿Aló, Austria?...Sí, Gilbert está acá…..no sabes lo que ha dicho…que él nunca va a estar abajo….que el señorito nariz respigada nunca va a poder con él…. -Francia aprovechó que Prussia se estaba pavoneando para llamar a Roderich…

-¡NUNCA DIJE ESO!-gritó Prussia sin poder defenderse.

-Hola, Austria…encima dice que antes apuesta que Beethoven, Mozart, Haydn y Chopin son franceses a que él está abajo-agregó España quitándole el teléfono a Francis.

-¡ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER!

-Ves Prussia, ahora sólo tienes que regresar a casa para comenzar tu vida de muerde-almohadas.-rio Francia.

-… FAIL, PRUSSIA TÚ PERDISTE….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capaz creyeron que esto sería más explícito…comenzó como algo romanticón pero termino hecho crack….quería hacer algo cursi y azucarado….pero creo que después de leer puedes terminar vomitando arcoíris y ponys rosas…además….no puedo escribir lemmon…mi madre me la trae jurada…me han castigado por no quererle enseñar lo que estaba haciendo…ahora cree que me la paso viendo porno o algo así….estoy de agente encubierto…encima quería ver las historias de la página…..trataré de actualizar mis demás fics a escondidas….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
